


Коллекция

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: The Boys (TV 2019), The Loft (2014)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Винсент никогда не считал, сколько их было, но помнил каждую.
Kudos: 2





	Коллекция

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** спойлеры к середине и финалу "Лофта"

Винс стряхнул пепел на мостовую и затянулся, выпустив облачко дыма в прохладный осенний воздух. Осмотрелся, прикрыл глаза. Он делал так всякий раз, когда добавлял ещё один экспонат к своей богатой коллекции. Винс никогда не считал, сколько их было, но помнил каждую.

С Беккой он познакомился на конференции. Она представилась специалистом по связям с общественностью, и да, она в этом была хороша. Общественность в лице Винсента оценила её умения, энтузиазм и прекрасный язык. Бекка делала отличный минет, используя все навыки и таланты, которыми наградила её природа. Она мастерски заглатывала его член, массировала яички, слизывала солоноватую сперму, стекающую по стволу. Винсу было немного жаль, когда Бекка исчезла из его поля зрения. Поговаривали, что она сбежала на остров с каким-то миллионером, но Винс не вдавался в подробности.

Энн спала с ним за деньги. Винс платил ей достаточно, чтобы она не задавала вопросов и позволяла трахать себя в любых позах. Энн не выглядела счастливой, но Винсенту было плевать: просто секс, ничего личного.

Зоуи была юной и безрассудной. Стоило ей выпорхнуть из гнезда, как она превратилась в прекрасную лебедь, и только братский контроль временами отравлял её жизнь. Винсент был у неё первым, хотя наверняка не единственным. Она любила, когда он входил глубоко, резко, когда жарко дышал ей в затылок и осыпал поцелуями её нежную кожу, когда был умеренно груб и напорист в ответ на её хаотичные ласки. Она царапала его спину и извивалась под ним, билась в оргазмах, а он позволял ей считать себя лучшей.

С Мими он переспал один раз. Это был одноразовый утешительный секс, короткий и ни к чему не обязывающий. Мими нуждалась в поддержке и мести, Мими была пьяна, а Винсент как истинный джентльмен лишь вовремя оказался рядом и протянул ей руку помощи (а также прочие части тела). Они трахались быстро и жадно, без сантиментов и напускной нежности, не вспоминая про Марти, не думая о последствиях. Винс не жалел об этой скомканной ночи, но иногда немного завидовал Марти, которому так повезло с женой.

С Сарой всё было иначе. Их отношения начались с дерзости и, может быть, похоти. С самого первого дня и первой ночи в бассейне Сара давала Винсенту всё, что он мог пожелать. Она увлечённо играла с ним, и он — возможно, впервые — был вовсе не прочь проиграть. Она была воплощением его самых смелых фантазий. Она была сумасшедшей. Самую малость, ровно настолько, чтоб Винс потерял голову. Он входил в неё бережно, но азартно, растворяясь в каждом моменте их близости, изучал изгибы её тела, наслаждался её громкими стонами и кончал, с упоением и безумством, раз за разом, всегда до конца. Сара любила его. Прощала его недостатки. Закрывала глаза на ошибки и продолжала играть. Их союз был заранее обречён. Сара стала последней женщиной в его жизни. Сара стала его самой ценной находкой. Пришло время остановиться.

Винс докурил и, потушив сигарету, шагнул в темноту. За углом невзрачного дома его уже ждали.

— Пришёл? — спросил суровый мужской голос.

Винс кивнул и, проведя рукой по чужой бороде, улыбнулся. Первый экспонат его новой коллекции вызывающе ухмыльнулся в ответ.


End file.
